


Of Demons and Their Obsessions

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel descoveres the extent of his demonic powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Demons and Their Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Demony i ich obsesje](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969737) by [Lady_Aribeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth)



Sebastian looked definitely better like this, on his knees, humble and humiliated, stripped of his clothes and that conceited smirk.

Leather around a pale swan like neck, and a silver tag so similar to the one his dog wore a long time ago when he was still human.

His spike heels prodded at a reddened bottom, teasing a welt. A cruel stab with the heel and after, a sharp sting of the riding crop. Sebastian gave a moan and arched, head pulled back by the leash wrapped around the hand of his master.

And Ciel enjoyed every moment of it.


End file.
